


No matter what happened

by elletromil



Series: Flufftober [21]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: The morning after they've saved the world for an umpteeth time, Chester doesn't wake up alone in bed.





	No matter what happened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts).

> Prompt today was 'Friends to Lovers'!

Loud snores directly against his ear wakes him up and Chester is so confused that he doesn't even tense up the slightest bit.

Which is for the best since it would probably have woken up Champ in turn and there is nothing more dangerous than a spy startling awake.

For a long time, he stays as he is, lying on his back, one of Champ's hairy legs thrown over his, the other man head half on the pillow, half on Chester's shoulder.

He's not entirely sure how to proceed after last night.

For a man who is used to prepare for any eventuality, he can't say he ever thought he would fall into bed with Champ. He's barely just accepted the fact that they were bloody  _ friends _ .

They share a deep bond, yes, but one that comes from saving the world together on countless occasions. It's a bond that comes from mutual respect and admiration for each other's respective skills.

Neither of them are bloody fairies. In fact, they couldn't be further from it if they tried.

Champ snorts and smacks his lips together but doesn't wake up, instead shuffling closer, his arm coming around Chester's hips.

He waits for the wave of disgust to hit him, the impulse to push him away as far as possible.

But the truth is, Chester doesn't remember the last time he was that comfortable. The last time he felt so  _ safe _ .

It's ridiculous really. It's not like he needs Champ's protection.

But he does trust him to have his back.

No, no they're not poofs. But the more he thinks about it, the more he realises this was a long time coming.

If there is anyone in this world who can take on everything that Chester gives, it would be Champ.

No one else understands him.

He falls back to sleep on these disjointed thoughts, content with the conviction that no matter what happened, he's still right about his view of himself and the world around him.


End file.
